Spin oscillator devices, such as spin-torque oscillators (STO:s) that utilise spin angular momentum are known.
Dissipative magnetic droplet solitons (droplets) are localized spin wave excitations realized by a balance between magnetic anisotropy, exchange, spin transfer torque, and damping. Droplets can be experimentally realized in spin oscillator devices
Droplets can exhibit exotic dynamics, such as time-periodic breathing and perimeter perturbations making realization and practical use impossible.
To be used effectively in spin oscillators, droplets typically also require both a perpendicular spin transfer torque component for nucleation and control, as well as an in-plane spin polarization component for effective microwave voltage generation.
Due to the symmetry of their spin texture, droplets are not effectively injection locked by microwave currents.
Magnetic skyrmions (skyrmions) are particle-like topological solitons originally discovered in bulk ferromagnets lacking inversion symmetry. The skyrmion's spin texture results from a balance between the ordinary ferromagnetic exchange coupling, the Dzyaloshinskii-Moriya interaction (DMI), and the Zeeman energy from the applied field. Skyrmions have been proposed as the next generation magnetic information carriers in ultrathin magnetic nanowires where asymmetric interfaces provide the necessary DMI.
Thus, there is still need to solve this, which has not been possible until now.